


câlin

by jaeyongficfest, mwarkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwarkle/pseuds/mwarkle
Summary: jaehyun and taeyong are two lovers who rarely see each other these days due to their college finals that will determine their future and that thought stresses the younger, so when jaehyun sees his lover sleeping like a baby under the covers he thinks that maybe, things would be okay after all.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	câlin

**Author's Note:**

> i got carried away and this became longer than what it was intended to be lmao,, anyways i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i did while writing!!!

Taeyong is currently bundled up in the sheets, eyes closed as he makes his way to dreamland. Everything felt peaceful for once, now there was nothing to make his head hurt or make his soft hands turn into fists.

Other than their bed, Taeyong has another place where he always felt at ease with. Which is in no doubt, Jaehyun's embrace. As cheesy as that sounds, he can't deny it at all. During the times when he felt like he was lost and so unwanted, his boyfriend's embrace would make him feel like he's worth it. Like he's a precious diamond.

Suddenly his sleep gets interrupted when he feels a weight on their bed and when arms wrap around his tiny waist and pulls him closer. If Taeyong didn't catch the all too familiar scent, he would've wake up and scream.

His head now resting on his boyfriend's chest, snuggling against it before going back into dreamland. The soothing sensation of Jaehyun's action which was petting his head tenderly made him feel so warm inside.

"I love you," he hears him say, pecking Taeyong's forehead. The elder male then flutters his eyes open (despite his brain nagging him not to do that) and when he sees the genuine and loving stare from Jaehyun, he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"Now why are you embarrassed? This isn't the first time you hear me say I love you," Jaehyun then chuckles when he feels Taeyong's feet trying to push him away, but instead the younger held on tighter. The little spoon sighs in defeat, pouting unconsciously.

Being a weak man he is, Jaehyun then gives him a small peck on his soft lips that caught Taeyong off guard (which of course made him turn into a darker shade of red).

"Stop that," he snuggles into the chest of his boyfriend, trying his best to hide his tomato like face. Because the last thing he wants right now is to get teased.

"I just miss you, love," Taeyong then freezes before slowly moving away from Jaehyun's sturdy chest. He then looks at his boyfriend, his loving boyfriend that he wouldn't trade for the world.

It's hard for both of them, as they prepare for the upcoming finals which will determine if their dreams will come true. With the pressure coming from both of their parents, it burdens their shoulders even more.

Jaehyun starts tearing up, head now hanging low as his grip on Taeyong's waist tightens. All the emotions that he is feeling right now are so overwhelming to the point that it made him cry. He misses Taeyong so much.

Taeyong quickly cups the soft cheeks of his boyfriend and caresses them as he whispers loving words to his lover. He knows how it feels too, being apart for so long really takes a toll on themselves.

"Love," he calls out, wiping the salty tears with his thumbs. Jaehyun finally looks at him in the eye, face now flushed.

Taeyong knows its really bad when his lover cries, since Jaehyun isn't a man of emotions as he hides it with a stoic expression every day. But deep down, he's just one goofy man who is forced to hide his true persona due to his "pretty face".

"Love, please don't cry. Only a few days left right? Few more days and we'll be back to normal." Taeyong reassures him with a smile that calm's Jaehyun's heart.

"I'm so scared love, what if I don't pass the finals? What if I don't become a pilot? What if everything goes wrong?" He panics, eyes now producing more fresh tears as the fear of failure takes over him.

It wouldn't be the first Jaehyun has doubted himself. With the additional pressure coming from his family and their name, sometimes he really gets uncertain if he's really a "Jung".

But Taeyong always will forever reassure him, no matter what it takes. If he needs to brag about his boyfriend's accomplishments or tell him that he's going to be one of the best pilots Korea has ever seen then he'll do it.

Why? Why would Taeyong do that?

Because of love.

And Taeyong would do anything for love.

"You won't fail. Hey, listen to me love. I know you've heard me say this thousands of times but I really mean it. All of your efforts will never betray you." Jaehyun smiles, it may be just a simple sentence but it means so much for the two of them.

After seeing him smile (and his cute dimples), Taeyong smiles back at him. He then gives him a small peck on his lips before snuggling back into his lover's chest.

"What would I do without you?" Jaehyun questions as he caresses the back of his lover. He then feels giggles erupting from the burrito wrapped male, causing his heart to soar.

"Crash and burn duh," He simply says, and honestly what could explain it better than that?

Taeyong then asks about his day, despite feeling his eyes threatening to close. He listens to Jaehyun's deep and calming voice which slowly lulls him to sleep. And the last thing he knows, he falls back asleep.

"Yuta Hyung almost punched a stranger because they wanted to tap Johnny's ass even though you could see that they were dating." He laughs as he recalls that moment of him trying to separate the Japanese man.

When he didn't receive any reply from Taeyong, he looks at his lover and chuckles because he looks so adorable bundled up in the sheets.

Jaehyun couldn't even get mad at him, because Taeyong looked so cute. He then kisses the elder's forehead before he holds him closer.

"I love you," he mutters before closing his eyes and joins dreamland with the love of his life.

And what happens after that?

Taeyong isn't dating Jaehyun anymore, instead he's dating Pilot Jung Jaehyun of Korean Air.

How about the elder?

He opened his own clinic and proudly shows off his name "Dr. Lee Taeyong" Finally achieving his dream of being a veterinarian.

In the future, when both are already financially and emotionally stable, Jaehyun would finally accomplish his dreams which is in no doubt, starting a family with his lover.


End file.
